princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ratash
Ratash is an Ifrit. He is a boss and the main antagonist in Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands. It is known that an Ifrit can´t be killed by an ordinary weapon. His soul can be only divided from the former body as Prince did when fighting Ratash for the first time with Malik. However, Ratash´s soul will find another physical body after his former one was destroyed and will fully control the mind of the person he will reincarnate into. This happened to Malik when he was trying to attack the stunned Ifrit from behind and all the demonic powers of Ratash were transferred into Malik. Ratash transformed Malik's body into a new body (similar to his old one) that later gained a gigantic form after being fueled by a sandstorm which had come over the city, and gained the power of forming thousands of Sand Warriors (see here for full list) from the grains of sand. His powers were so strong that the Prince was unable to use the powers Razia granted him. The only way Ratash could be killed was by using a Djinn sword from the underground Djinn city that Razia had protected for a thousand years and by placing Razia´s body into this sword so it could be as strong as a Djinn itself. After the Ifrit is killed by the Prince, his powers over the body he transformed into disappeared; however, Malik died after gaining his true mind. Forms Ratash assumes 3 different forms during the game: First Form In his first form, Ratash is a humanoid like beast whit red skin and horns. He can summon enemies and cast fireballs. He also uses his sword to kill his enemies. ' ' Second Form After have taken control of Malik's body, Ratash becomes an hybrid between his first form and Malik's Armor. His power and abilities are similar to the ones of the first form but he can use a powerful explosion to hit the Prince. Third Form In the third and final form, Ratash becomes an enormous beast whitout legs that resemblace his first and second form togheter. He can fly and shot energy beams from his mouth. He uses his giant "hands" to hit the Prince, and he can summon other enemies to fight him. ﻿ Trivia *After he gains Malik's body he kills sand warriors which he created. Perhaps Malik still controlled his body but with Rattash's powers, or probably Rattash was too weakened after the fight in the throne room so he killed some sand warriors to gain experience and power. Biography A Lord among the Djinn in the time of King Solomon, Ratash rebelled against the pact between Djinn and Humans. He used his Djinn magic to create an army out of the desert sand, which quickly grew beyond his control. King Solomon and the leaders of the Djinn worked together to imprison Ratash and his army. Now that he has escaped, he is sending his army against humanity againhttp://www.wwe.com/inside/wwegameon/princeofpersia/characters/. Prince-of-Persia-2010-05-27-00-25-49-27-1024x640.jpg prince-of-persia-the-forgotten-sands-review-3.jpg|Ratash and the Prince clash prince-of-persia-2011-02-28-19-32-45-1024x576.jpg|Ratash losts his sword 916429906.jpg prince-of-persia-2011-03-05-12-24-30-1024x576.jpg|The final battle prince-of-persia-2011-03-05-12-24-40-1024x576.jpg|Ratash attacks the Prince References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Forgotten Sands Characters Category:Forgotten Sands Enemies Category:Sand Enemies Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Boss